Teddy & Rose
by Aelita1993
Summary: "Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Que todos digan que somos primos no quiere decir que lo seamos.


Hola acá les traigo una nueva historia de una pareja que en mi opinión es perfecta y que de haber continuado con la tercera generación serian la pareja favorita de todo el mundo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen tampoco los lugares, este fic fue sido creado sin fines de lucro. _"Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

Todos dicen que ocho años es mucha diferencia pero que lo hace mucha diferencia la edad o el que prácticamente fumos criados como familia, pero el que nos hallamos criado como familia no quiere decir que lo seamos, que todos digan que somos primos no quiere decir que lo seamos.

Esta es la historia de dos personas que siendo criadas como familia no lo son y no se sienten como si lo fueran o al menos no en la forman que deberían. Esta es la historia de cómo me enamore de Rose Weasley, esta es nuestra historia.

Saben cuando éramos pequeños todo era más sencillo para todos ella jugaba con Albus, Lily e Hugo y yo pasaba el rato con su prima Victorie desde chicos ella y yo éramos novios y todo el mundo esperaba que al crecer continuáramos así lo que nadie pensó es que era solo un juego cundo se tiene seis todo el mundo tiene novia, cuando te presionan lo suficiente con veinte años se sigue con la misma persona por qué es lo que se espera, pero lo que se espera de uno y lo que se quiere son la misma cosa. Bueno a veces lo son y eso es un alivio pero no siempre es así y es nuestra vida así que lo mejor es que nosotros decidamos.

Todos decían que Vic y yo acabaríamos juntos pero nadie nos pregunto ni ella ni a mi si eso era lo que queríamos, es por eso que cuando Victorie izo sus maletas se fue a Francia y yo no me fui con ella todo el mundo se sorprendió pero so hubiesen prestado atención en estos años habrían notado que hace mucho ella y yo habíamos terminado.

Sin embargo si preguntan cuando me enamore de Rose la respuesta no es tan simple como lo de mi relación con Vic, me enamore sin darme cuenta cundo éramos pequeños siempre me llamo la atención su inteligencia no tenía más de cinco y parecía una biblioteca había leído más que lo que leen muchos magos adultos al llegar a la vejes y volaba en escoba mejor que cualquiera de su edad (eso siempre y cuando tía Hermione no se diera cuenta), además cuando tenía algún problema siempre acudía a mí, siempre fuimos cercanos.

Pero la verdad no la vi hasta que cuando ella cursaba tercer año tía Hermione enfermo y nada se pudo hacer por ella ya que nadie sabía que era lo que tenia, con el tiempo descubrimos que llevaba enferma mucho tiempo y no nos habían dicho nada, eso año tía Hermione murió Yo no podía dejarla sola tenia, que ir a verla se que en Hogwarts estaban muchos de sus primos que no iba a estar sola, sin embargo fui y me quede con ella toda la noche estaba en la enfermería había tenido un ataque de pánico y la única de forma de controlarla había sido hacerla dormir sin sueños recuerdo haberme quedado junto a su cama hasta que despertó y cuando lo hizo se tiro sobre mi llorando no pude hacer más que abrazarla y prometerle que todo iba a estar bien. Luego del funeral no tuve más opción que irme ella debía volver a clase y yo a trabajar para ese momento me había convertido en el auror más joven del departamento y tenía que regresar a trabajar.

Ese verano no la vi, es mas no la vi hasta que un mes antes que ella comenzara su ultimo año en la escuela cuando se presento en la puerta de mi departamento estaba muy enfadada con su padre según le pude entender en medio del llanto y los gritos le furia él había comenzado una relación con una tal Lavander Brown al principio no entendí el problema el tío Ron tenía derecho a rehacer su vida sobretodo porque ya habían pasado dos años desde que enviudo, ahí descubrí es que el problema no es la relación sino el hecho de que llevaban saliendo cinco años y tenían un hijo de cuatro un hijo que el mantuvo escondido de todos mientras se hacia la victima por la muerte de su esposa. Le ofrecí quedarse en mi apartamento hasta que empezaran las clases total nadie iba a pensar mal de mí ya que todavía creían que salía con Victorie y que la consideraba mi prima que ilusos sin embargo en ese mes fue cuando descubrí que la amaba yo estaba de vacaciones así que pasaba gran cantidad de tiempo en el departamento y así en medio de largas charlas una noche en el sofá la bese y no digan que no cuento como fue porque no hay palabras para describir lo que sentí fue mágico como si todo estuviera en su lugar pero las cosas ahí quedaron al otro día ella volvía a la escuela y ambos estábamos muy avergonzados como para hablar.

Cuando termino la escuela se fue a viajar por el mundo con Albus y Scorpius sus mejores amigos, por consiguiente no nos volvimos a ver hasta un par de años después yo tenía treinta cuando ella volvió los chicos habían vuelto hacia ya mucho tiempo pero ella prefirió quedarse en Argentina ( un país de Sudamérica) para estudia medimagia.

No sabría decirles quien dio el primer paso solo puedo decirles que todo comenzó en un bar muy concurrido de Londres donde yo tenía la costumbre de ir.

Esa noche me entere que había vuelto para quedarse cuando le pregunte porque volvió solo sonrió y me beso esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida y la primera de muchas, a los pocos días se vino a vivir a mi casa lo que era bueno ya que desde que todos se enteraron cada vez que iba a la Madriguera a verla tenía un mucha de miradas celosas sobre mí.

Hoy ya pasaron diez años y seguimos juntos tuvimos dos hijos en este tiempo y otro que viene en camino, tal vez no seamos la pareja más convencional pero nos amamos y eso es todo lo que importa.

-Bueno espero que les allá gustado nuestra historia ya sé que no soy el mejor narrador- dijo Teddy

-Papi queremos otra historia- dijo Remus. Teddy lo miro con amor en sus ojos él había sido su primer hijo y decidieron llamarlo como a su padre.

-A mi me parece hermosa- Dijo Hermione. Ella es la melliza de Remus.

-Nada de otra historia todo el mundo a dormir, eso te incluye Teddy- dijo Rose entrando en la habitación de los niños que deberían estar dormidos hace rato.

-Pero mama- dijeron a dúo.

-Nada de peros a dormir- les dio un beso a cada uno mientras Teddy la imitaba y salió apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta.

-No te cansas de contar esa historia-

-Nop-

-Espero que la hallas hecho apta para niños-

-Por supuesto amor que clase de padre crees que soy-

- Si no fuera porque te amo ya te habría echado de aquí-

-Sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí por eso me amas y yo no puedo vivir sin ti por eso te amo-

-Odio cuando tienes razón- dijo Rose mientras Teddy se acercaba para besar la tiernamente.

* * *

Bueno aca esta espero que les halla gustado y comenten porfis que hacen feliz a la autora.


End file.
